


Bittersweet

by dustjacketduck



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fakiru Week 2018, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustjacketduck/pseuds/dustjacketduck
Summary: Fakiru Week 2018 - Day 6





	Bittersweet

There were bits of chocolate in her hair and sunbeams dancing on the glass. She spun inside her shop, organizing and cleaning and making sure everything was perfectly ready for opening, and even her most frantic movements were grace.

Her eyes met his through the window and she waved, face opening in a grin. He wanted back, then gestured to his hair just to see her blush.

There was chocolate in her hair every morning.

Fifteen minutes early, she unlocked the door long enough for him to slip inside and into her waiting arms. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and a small gift bag of chocolate to his chest. Her mouth was sweet with vanilla chapstick and the truffles she'd no doubt ate earlier. He sighed.

“Bittersweet again, Ahiru?” he teased lightly.

“Well, it is your favorite!”

He ran a hand down her long, soft braid, the color of the whipped peanuts inside those candies Uzura loved, and worked the residue from early-morning baking out. Giggling, she pushed him back slightly to finish up with the last touches. It was impossible not to watch her. As he settled down into his usual chair in the corner, he stole glances from behind his book until she shot the wink that let him know he’d been caught.

This was how it had been every morning for the last few months, when Fakir’s casual flirting with the cute girl at his little sister's favorite local chocolate shop had evolved into friendship, then romance. It started as an expensive little treat; soon, he was taking Uzura in for a truffle or two every Friday after school. Ahiru adored them both, and Fakir found himself conceding to pleas to stop by on other days so often that it became impossible to deny it was for his benefit as well.

Everything about them was cheesy--all chocolate kisses and bittersweet roses--but Ahiru was magic and being with her easy as drawing breath.

 _‘You're really living the dream here, aren't you,’_ he'd said the first time she took him into the back of her shop.

 _‘Mmm-hmm. I like making people happy. Nothing does that better than chocolate!’_ She taught him all about chocolate-making that day, about molds and fillings and the percentage of cocoa in each type. What he remembered most of all, though, was her; her passion and expressions and the shy confidence in everything she did.

The doors unlocked onto a slow morning. It was late summer, and Ahiru kept her shop on the edge of pleasantly cool, the kind that summoned goosebumps after twenty minutes, but Fakir was comfortable tucked in his sweater. By the time he was very grateful to have it, Ahiru had decided it was safe to come over. Adjusting her white-and-brown skirt, she took a seat beside him, beaming. When the bell finally chimed to signal a customer, she started.

“Ah, one minute! I'm be right there!” She nearly knocked her chair over in enthusiasm as she stood and rushed to beat the customer to the counter.

Fakir chuckled. That was Ahiru, passionate and raw like bittersweet chocolate.

It had always been his favorite kind.


End file.
